The Health Club
by TinyKat
Summary: Grimmjow hated his job. Ichigo loved his. Grimmjow now works with Ichigo. Now Ichigo hates his job, and Grimmjow loves his. GrimmIchi AU
1. Chapter 1

Grimmjow hated his job. He hated his job something fierce. Teaching kickboxing to the elderly could get really annoying and stressful really fast. When he first started working at this dump of a gym some four years or so ago, all the old men wanted to do was lecture him on his life or explain to him what it was like in "their days" and all the old women wanted to do was flirt with him like they were twenty again. Grimmjow didn't mind at first, he would listen the the geezers stories with "ooh"s and "ahh"s and occasionally flirt back with the old hags, but then again, that was four years ago. And now he wanted out.

He was going mad, afraid that he would forever be stuck in that hell hole of a gym until he became one of the old geezers taking the classes instead of teaching them. He was only 28 for Pete's sake! Grimmjow didn't want to have to think of retirement and wearing belts so that your pants would actually stay above your belly-button, not just for style. Again, he wanted out. No, he NEEDED out.

Grimmjow sighed and looked around the kickboxing room ushering the blushing, giggling, school girl wannabe grandmas out the door before he turned off the lights and signed off for the day. Then, his ears picked up something a pair of old geezers were rambling about as they packed up their water bottles and towels were saying.

Geezer 1 said "God I can't stand this place! I'm barley 65 and I feel like I belong in a morgue surrounded by all these dead beats!"

Geezer 2 replied "I know exactly what you mean. I heard there's a new program at that gym down the street uhhh… What's it called? Seretery? Secretary? Seretri?"

"Oooh! You mean that Seireitei place off of 4th!"Geezer 1 exclaimed "Yeah, I heard about that place! Supposedly it's got great programs, equipment and classes but it's also got an age limit. Can you believe that? You gotta be 40 or younger in order to get into that place! And to top it off, they're cancelling their kickboxing class cause the teacher there is getting married! So even if I was allowed to go, I wouldn't."

"Do you think I could pass off as 40?" Geezer 2 inquired, hope radiated off him like an old oil lantern gives off a glow.

"Of course you could, you're only what? Ten years older than me?" sarcasm oozing off of Geezer 1's statement and they passed a very excited looking Grimmjow, but didn't take notice. Grimmjow had eaten up every word of what those old rust buckets were saying. He was a kickboxing instructor, he was under 40, and he was dying to get out of this gym turned old folks home. Grimmjow made a mad dash for his bike after clocking out, hopefully for the last time.

After a couple minutes of very fast driving, he pulled into the parking lot of Seireitei Gym and Health Club. Parking his all black Kawasaki Ninja in the very full parking lot and found a spot in the way back. Grimmjow ripped off his helmet and practically ran towards the place that looked to be surrounded by a golden light. 'This is it' he thought, 'this could be my savior, my sweet promise land flowing with milk and oranges?'His thoughts, and body, came to a crashing halt when he was knocked from his daze by an invasion of the color orange.

Grimmjow found himself on his ass, staring at probably the most beautiful creature he had ever beheld. A young boy in a light blue v-neck and black sweatpants was currently trying to gather the objects he had dropped after the collision. He looked up at Grimmjow, a red mark on his forehead sat just above to deep brown eyes and right below a wild mass of orange spikes. Below the chocolate orbs that were currently gaping at him was a bright blush that rivaled the color of the mark on his forehead. His pink lips were thin, but full and currently opening and closing in a manner that looked somewhat like a fish out of water.

"Fuck, I'm so sorry!"Ahh, so the boy actually had a voice. A sweet baritone that Grimmjow's ears drank up. "Nah, its cool kid. I wasn't payin' attention either. And look" Grimmjow touched his nose and pulled his hand away to show that it was blood free, "no harm done, see? Here, let me help you..."

"Ah, Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki. Pleasure to meet you…" the boy managed to stumble out, still flustered from the initial impact. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaques at your service, kitten." he replied with a devilish smirk as he handed Ichigo his after bottle that had rolled away. "Whoa, hold up. I just gave you my name, feel free to use it. If you don't understand that, it roughly translates to 'don't call me kitten', punk." Ichigo threatened with a glare, but it wasn't very effective, or at least in the sense that Ichigo wanted it to. It affected Grimmjow's state of arousal, quite a bit actually. So much, that it made Grimmjow just want to play with his new found toy even more.

"Ouch, so the kitten's got claws? Feisty one, aren't ya?" Ichigo's face reddened and a look of horror crossed the boy's expression before he hid it with a scowl, and Grimmjow began to feel a little bad for messing with a complete stranger, so he continued. "I'm just messing with ya, kid. It's all good. So maybe I'll see ya around, yeah?"

"Fuck off, prick." Ichigo bit out as he whipped around and stormed off towards his car. 'Damn, he has a nice-' BEEEEEP! Grimmjow's thoughts were stopped once again as he came to the realization that he was still in the middle of the parking lot with a couple of cars wanting to get by. "Yeah, yeah, I'm movin'. Sheesh, don't get your panties in a bunch."

Grimmjow made his way to the front desk of Seireitei and was greeted by an extremely pale stoic face that he knew all to well. "Fuck, Qui? You work here?" he shouted out of sheer shock. Grimmjow had always known his best friend worked as a receptionist at a gym, he just never realized it was this one! "Yes, I do work here, Grimmjow. Now, would you please refrain from the use of foul language in my place of work? And don't call me 'Qui'. I have a full name for a reason, so please, feel free to use it." Ulquiorra shot back with a cold glare that Grimmjow had seen to many times for it to actually have any effect on him.

"That's so awesome! So listen, I heard that your kickboxing instructor is leavin' or somethin' and I was wonderin' if you needed a, uh, replacement?" Grimm asked, scratching the back of his head in a shy manner. 'Fuck, I didn't even think to call ahead or ask or anything! Now I feel stupid! What if he turns me away? I'll have to go back to that old gym that reeks of mothballs and old people farts!' Grimmjow couldn't stop the thoughts from invading his head, doubt clouding his mind. He was so far off in his thoughts he almost didn't hear the quite chuckle. Almost, that is.

"The fuck are you laughin' at me for?"he ground out, still feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"Its not like you to get embarrassed over such a thing as asking for a job." Ulquiorra stated Grimm's thoughts out loud, as if he had read his mind. "I am also laughing at the fact that you made my job that much easier. I was just about to begin searching for a replacement. I believe you will fit in well here." Ulquiorra grabbed a manila envelope that looked close to tearing and slammed it on the black granite counter he sat behind. "Fill these out while I go consult with the manager."

Grimmjow grabbed the envelope, which weighed a fucking ton by the way, and walked over to a cream colored couch with a matching set of chairs across from it with a black coffee table in front. 'Shit, this is a lot of paper work.' he mentally grumbled as he plopped down and pulled a pen out of his pocket and began to fill out the monstrous pile.

"Congratulations, Mr. Jaegerjaques. You now work for Seireitei Gym and Health Club." Grimmjow's new boss offered out his hand politely.

"Thank you, Mr. Kuchiki. I promise to work hard." Grimmjow took it in a hearty hand shake, then bowed and left the room.

It was a Friday and he started his new job on Monday. Grimmjow had handed in his letter of resignation to his old boss that very morning after being called the night before, asking Grimmjow to come to Seireitei around one o'clock to sign a contract if he still wished to work as their kickboxing instructor.

Happy dancing(mentally, of course) to his beloved bike, Grimmjow began to formulate plans for tonight. It was still only around fourish, so he would have time to shower and round up to troops before a good night of clubbing. He flipped open his phone and sent out a mass text to his friends saying: Hey. Wanted to go out, first round of drinks on me :D

He immediately received multiple responses from his gang, all shouting a resounding 'YES' with a couple adding 'be at your place in an hour'. Chuckling to himself, he slipped on his helmet and sped off into the afternoon, he couldn't wait to break the news to the guys.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo crashed on his couch. Today had been exhausting, even though it had been his day off, since Seireitei didn't teach yoga classes on Wednesdays. (Yeah, he taught yoga, he had been for almost two years and had been taking it since his mother passed away as a form of stress relief, what of it? It was very relaxing and everyone was very nice to him. The pay was great and so were the hours, plus he had all the benefits of taking any classes that didn't interfere with his working time and unlimited access to the gym facilities.)

So first, he found out his boyfriend Aizen was cheating on him. He had suspected this for some time, so it didn't really come as a shock when he saw Aizen and a huge breasted, bleach blond chick sucking face in his apartment's underground parking lot.

It wasn't a shock, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt Ichigo. But there were no tears, Ichigo didn't cry over dicks like Aizen. No, Ichigo punched dicks like Aizen in the face and told then to go fuck themselves. Ichigo screamed at dicks like Aizen that they had an hour to get anything he owned out of the apartment or else it would be smashed to pieces then burned.

So that's what he did and he had gone to his best friend of almost 20 years Renji right after the fiasco, waiting until after the kickboxing class he taught ended and they headed to the employees only break room.

As soon as both Ichigo and Renji had made it to the brake room, Ichigo exploded. He ranted, yelled, and stomped his feet. He yanked at his hair in frustration and kicked the chairs and just let it all out. When Ichigo was finally done, he sat next to his buddy with a deep sigh and that's when Renji let a huge fucking cat out of the bag.

Renji told him that his long time boyfriend Byakuya Kuchiki proposed to him about a week ago and he was quitting his job to focus on the wedding and possibly even starting a family with the man he loved.

Ichigo was hurt at first, that Renji hadn't told him sooner, but Renji explained that they were keeping it on the down low for now, and so far only Byakuya's and Renji's immediate families, and now Ichigo, knew. All feelings of hurt washed away, Ichigo was ecstatic, shocked, but ecstatic and told Renji that no matter what he would be there for him.

He told him that he would even be there when Renji tried on his wedding dresses and cried when none of them were in his size, and that earned him a very hard slap on the back of the head from a very pissed off looking Renji. But when the edge of Renji's mouth twitched, Ichigo new it was all a rouse and they both burst out laughing. Sides aching and tears in their eyes, they shared a very manly hug before Ichigo had to leave to go grocery shopping because his apartment's fridge was running dangerously low on all things food related.

At the thought of going back to an empty apartment, Ichigo became angry again. He told Renji that he was gonna go work of some frustrations. He stormed to the employee's lockers and grabbed a pair of black sweats and a light blue v-neck along with one of his prefilled water bottles, a small hand towel to wipe sweat, his iPod and ID card. Quickly changing and slamming the locker door shut he stomped to the nearest treadmill. A quick stretch later, and he was running.

After almost an hour of running, Ichigo headed over to the padded section of the gym grabbed a yoga mat and went through a couple of his favorite moves to calm down. Starting with a squat, Ichigo entered the firefly pose, placing both hands firmly by his feet and slowly lifting his feet of the ground, pointing his toes in a ten o'clock two o'clock fashion. After holding this position for a couple deep breaths, he left that pose and entered the Monkey.

Kneeling, he brought his right leg forward and slowly slid down into a frontal split. Slowly raising both arms above his head and interlacing his fingers, he ever so carefully bent backwards, stretching his abdominals and exhaling till the back of his head touched his left leg. After more deep breathing he entered the Wheel pose. Ichigo enjoyed this pose because it was easy, basically just a glorified backbend.

Stretching as he stood up straight, he walked back towards the lockers completely oblivious to the very hungry and perverted stares he was receiving from many of the men and women of the gym. Basking in the afterglow of an amazing workout he grabbed his car keys and old clothes out of his locker, deciding to stay in his workout outfit to take it home and wash it.

On his way out to his car, he let his mind wander. What was he going to do if Aizen refused to leave? And what about Renji starting a family with that statue of a boss? Ichigo wouldn't deny the fact that Byakuya was very good looking and also very rich, but whenever they had encountered, it seemed the man was made of stone. No personality whatsoever, but hey, to each his own.

And then there was pain. Ichigo had run right into a wall of solid muscle and knocked it on its ass. The wall was currently rubbing his nose and muttering curses under his breath while Ichigo just gaped at him. 'Oh my god, he's gorgeous!'Ichigo thought to himself as he surveyed the man in front of him. Smooth calves were splayed before him that led to loose khaki cargo shorts. Ichigo could see a tiny bit a midriff exposed between the shorts and the man's tight black shirt, making Ichigo's mouth water and a blush appear on his freckled cheeks.

As Ichigo's mouth began to open and close attempting to say something, his eyes met piercing blue and his blush increased ten fold. Those eyes were currently raking over his body and Ichigo was thoroughly embarrassed, so he blurted the first thing that came to mind which was "Fuck, I'm so sorry!"

The man's face lit up and he replied "Nah, its cool kid. I wasn't payin' attention either. And look" the man toughed his long, slender nose and presented his hand to Ichigo, "no harm done, see? Here, let me help you..." It took Ichigo a moment to register what the man was saying so he stumbled to reply "Ah, Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki. Pleasure to meet you…" 'Fuck! That sounds so stupid! He's probably not even gonna give me his name!' And right as he thought that the man answered his prayers with a devilish smirk as he handed Ichigo his water bottle "Grimmjow Jaegerjaques at your service, kitten."

Ichigo's thoughts came to a screeching halt, keeping his brain from closing his stupid mouth. "Whoa, hold up. I just gave you my name, feel free to use it. If you don't understand that, it roughly translates to 'don't call me kitten', punk." 'Shiiiiiiit, I didn't mean to say that! But he's kinda asking for it, calling me "kitten" and all. Who does he think he is?'Ichigo fumed.

"Ouch, so the kitten's got claws? Feisty one, aren't ya?" 'So now he's a comedian?' Ichigo thought while his subconscious was yelling 'A VERY SEXY COMEDIAN!' and Ichigo squashed those thoughts as his blush came back full force. He scowled at Grimmjow and was about to tell him off more but stopped short when he saw remorse flash through those piercing blue eyes. And then the handsome devil had to get nice on him and make Ichigo's heart do a clog dance in his chest. "I'm just messing with ya, kid. It's all good. So maybe I'll see ya around, yeah?"

Ichigo could have responded to that statement in a number of ways, but being the pissed idiot he felt like, he responded like a pissed idiot would and snapped "Fuck off, prick." And he stormed off to his car.

Mind swirling with thoughts of beating that pricks body black and blue and then thoughts of just that pricks body in general as he sped towards the giants grey building that was his apartment complex. 'Jeez, Ichigo quite acting like a love struck school girl and pull yourself together. You just dumped one jackass; you don't need to pick up another right now, even if he was totally smokin' hot.' Ichigo chastised himself for having such thoughts as he shoved his key into his door on the third floor and kicked the door open.

Kicking off his shoes and dropping all his stuff on the counter of the small kitchenette he turned to the couch, soaking in the silence. Ichigo had expected it to be sad or scary, but he found it somewhat… peaceful.

AN

I'll keep this short, because I personally am not too big on author's notes, but whatever :) This chapter and the last one were meant to be sort like prologues, you know. Just a bit of back story. Smexy time will occur, just not right now. Check ya later babes :D

(=^.^=)


	3. Chapter 3

Grimmjow woke with his head pounding. Prying his eyes open to observe his surroundings, he found himself half naked with drawings all over his torso. These doodles included spirals around his nipples and giants smiley faces on each pectoral. His belly button was colored in and there was some incomprehensible handwriting all over his abs. 'Fuuuuck, is this sharpie? God it's gonna take for fuckin' ever to get off!' Grimmjow groaned and rolled over only to find he couldn't. He shot straight up, bad idea by the way, and whipped his head side to side, also a bad idea.

Gripping his head trying to stop the pounding he found that he had crashed on his bed and was sandwiched by his two best friends Stark and Ulquiorra. Stark had a penis drawn on his face along with harry potter glasses and the classic curly mustache; wearing nothing but the Hello Kitty boxers he had received as a gag gift from his boyfriend Shinji. He turned to Ulquiorra and let a bark of laughter escape his lips. 'So, Qui's the prankster, huh?' he thought groggily as he pried Ulquiorra's hands open to reveal the weapon. Clutched in his hands was a black sharpie.

Chuckling to himself, Grimmjow crawled off the bed and attempted to stand. 'Damn, my stomach and head are killing me. Urgh, need aspirin. And a toilet.' he thought as he rushed to the bathroom in his apartment and threw open the lid to the toilet, allowing his stomach to unload its contents. Huffing and puffing he grabbed some toilet paper and wiped his mouth, flushing the toilet afterwards.

He stood, head still throbbing like it was the bass speaker in a club, but his stomach felt somewhat better. Opening his mirror cabinet in the bathroom, he grabbed the aspirin bottle and shut the door and stopped, frozen by his reflection.

"WHAT THE FUUUUUCK!" Grimmjow screamed. He had every right to because staring back at him was a total freak. His hair, oh god his gorgeous blue hair had PINK FUCKIN' HIGHLIGHTS!

"FUUUUCK! I'M GONNA MURDER YOU GUYS! RIP OPEN YOUR STOMACHS AND FEAST ON THE ENTRAI-!" Grimmjow's roaring and fuming was cut short when he stomped into the kitchen to see Ulquiorra's long time girlfriend, Orihime, cooking breakfast in just her bra and panties.

"Good morning, Grimmjow! Would you like some bacon and eggs? The waffles are almost done!" she chirped, dancing about the kitchen like she owned the place. Grimmjow wasn't stopped by the fact that an almost completely naked bodacious babe was giving him a free show, he didn't swing hat way believe it or not, no, it was because she had the same ridiculous bubble-gum pink colored streaks in her hair.

Orihime piled a plate high with bacon, eggs, and a couple of waffles covered in butter and syrup and danced over to Grimmjow, pecking his cheek and ushering his confused ass over to a chair at the bar in front of the sink. "Now eat." She demanded. And he did what he was told, but he was still utterly confused.

First of all, why was Hime cooking breakfast? Everyone knew she was a terrible cook and the only person in the world besides herself that could stomach her food was Qui. But right now, he was starving and the food smelled and looked to good to be true, so he wasn't going to complain. Secondly, who dyed their hair? And last but not least, why wasn't she wearing any clothes?

As he took an aspirin and began to cut into one of the waffles, it all came rushing back. Like a movie, scenes flashed before his eyes. Last night went a little something like this:

He arrived home to find his last paycheck had bee mailed to him. He grinned widely, recalling the days events. Excited, pumped and ready to get a move on, he barged into his apartment and threw everything in the small coffee table in his living room/kitchen area, rushing to the shower, stripping his clothes off as he went.

After finishing, Grimmjow remembered getting dressed and hearing banging on his door. It was Nnoitra and his girlfriend Neliel along with Stark and Shinji. Qui and Orihime followed soon after.

After they had a couple of beers in Grimm's apartment; they headed out around seven o'clock. After hitting up multiple bars and clubs until two in the morning, Nnoitra and Nel left claiming they had urgent business to attend. 'Psh, yeah right, unless fucking each other senseless is urgent business.' Grimmjow had thought. Shinji left when everyone reached Grimm's apartment giving the 'I need at least six solid hours of sleep before I go to work tomorrow, and I know I'm not going to get any if I stay with the horn-dog of a boyfriend much longer' excuse.

On their way home they had picked up two twelve packs of Red Stripe beer and a couple different tequilas. As soon as they entered the apartment Orihime grabbed the tequila and bet Grimmjow she could drink him under the table and if he lost the bet, she could dye his hair whatever color she wanted. Grimmjow being the proud male he was, didn't back down. After a series of shots Grimmjow caved, not knowing how he had lost to that little twig of a girl.

Apparently he had stated his thought out loud because Stark replied "I think she stores it in her boobs." setting Grimm into a fit of laughter, until he saw Orihime disappear and come back with a hair dye box. 'Shit, had she been planning this the entire time?' Grimmjow thought as fear crawled up his spine. "Don't worry, I wasssn gonna… always plan…uhh… I was gonna do this in my hair, but now*hic*now we can do it TOGETHER!" the devil women exclaimed drunkenly as she grabbed Grimmjow by the forearm and dragged him into the bathroom. Stark and Qui followed, a wide grin on Stark's face and amusement sparkling in Ulquiorra's deep green eyes.

Grumbling, Grimmjow allowed nasty smelling goo to be run through his hair and sat patiently for the 15 minutes, all the while shooting death glares at his friends who were snickering and taking pictures with their phones. When the timer went off, both Hime and Grimmjow rinsed their hair, he didn't even dare look at himself in the mirror. He stormed to the kitchen and grabbed a beer, sat on the coach and pouted 'I can't believe I just let her dye my hair. Fuck, I don't even wanna know what I look like!'

The rest of the gang followed his example, minus the pouting part when Orihime jumped up onto the coffee table, her now orange and pink hair billowing around her making her look adorable and frightening at the same time.

Orihime claimed that since she was the champion of all things alcoholic, she got to choose what game they played next. The guys murmured their agreement.

"I wanna play ssstrip poker!" she slurred out, a blush spreading across both her and Qui's faces. Grimmjow just laughed, his mood instantly lightening when poker was mentioned. Grimmjow loved poker, even though he was only okay at it.

The game ensued with Ulquiorra being the winner still completely clothed in his tight black v-neck, dark blue skinny jeans, and white converse. Grimmjow came in second only losing his Grey polo, black pumas and army green cloth belt, faded blue jeans still on. Orihime and Stark tied for last, both left in their underwear. Stark would have been third if Ulquiorra hadn't stopped Orihime from taking off her bra, claiming that those were for his eyes only. Grimmjow went off, laughing so hard he almost peed himself, tears flowing freely from his eyes. Stark would have laughed too, only he had passed out, head hitting the table with a solid 'thunk'.

Qui helped Grimmjow lug the brown haired narcoleptic to Grimm's room, tossing him on the bed. Grimmjow flopped right next to him and immediately passed out.

Grimmjow glared at his empty plate having eaten the waffles and eggs; practically inhaling the bacon. He was shaken from his trance when Stark followed by Ulquiorra entered the kitchen.

Stark sat next to Grimm after shoveling waffles and bacon onto his plate and began to dig in. "You know" Grimm stated "you really should get some eggs, filled with protein and vitamins and shit." Through a mouthful of waffle, Stark mumbled back "Hate eggs."

Chuckling, Grimmjow said "That's probably why you're so fuckin' tired all the time, you don't get enough protein or any of your essential vitamins."

Ulquiorra, who had been silent up until that moment, said "I do believe that's not it, Grimmjow. I'm fairly positive it has to do with a certain blond that the narcoleptic can't seem to leave alone." A light smirk playing at his lips, Stark replied "Bull's-eye."

Orihime giggled as Ulquiorra grabbed her and pulled her in for a chaste kiss. Once they broke apart, Ulquiorra took off his shirt and wrangled Orihime into it, the latter giggling the entire time.

Grimmjow laughed at the scene before him. 'God, I love my friends' he thought as he ran his hand through his hair… his hair… "Wait one goddamn minute! What the hell am I supposed to do about my hair, you guys? I can't go outside looking like fuckin' cotton candy!" Grimmjow practically whined. Practically, because Grimmjow Jaegerjaques DIDN'T whine.

"It's called a hat." Stark said through a yawn that he had attempted to stifle. Both Qui and Hime laughed at that, because it was soooo fuckin' funny.

"Screw you guys, I hate all of you."Grimmjow grumbled as he went to go fetch a baseball cap. Maybe he could wash it out before the weekend was over, but from the grins on his friend's faces, he doubted it would happen.

AN

Sorry, Orihime is a bit ooc in this chapter, but hey I needed someone to be the initiator and I love Ulquiorra and Orihime together, they're just too adorable ;P

Also, you pronounce Grimm's nickname for Ulquiorra like this: kwee. Just fyi :)

I figured Grimm probably likes to tease his friends (though he seems to be teased the most in this chapter) so having him give Ulquiorra a girly/cutesy nickname seemed to fit :D

GrimmIchiness is gonna go down in the next chapter, so be patient babes and know that Kat loves you 3

(=^.^=)


	4. Chapter 4

'Thank God its sunny out, otherwise I'd look like a total idiot wearing this stupid baseball cap.' Grimmjow mentally cursed his friends, but tried to keep a positive attitude. It was his first day of work and he needed to try and not come off as a total dick.

Greeting Ulquiorra with a flip of the middle finger, just to inform him that they were so not forgiven for taking advantage of him while he was drunk, he made his way up to the front desk.

"My, my, Mr. Jaegerjaques that is a lovely baseball hat you are wearing. Pray tell me, is that in fashion right now?" Ulquiorra tried not to let the smirk show, but it did and it pissed Grimmjow off. "As a matter of fact it is, Qui. Not that you would know. You dress like an emo kid that actually succeeded in killing himself." Grimmjow bit out with a creepy smile plastered on his face in a sad attempt to hide his anger.

"That attitude is unbecoming of a proper gentleman, Mr. Jaegerjaques. Now if you would follow me please, I will give you the grand tour."

Ulquiorra showed Grimm where the break room, lockers, boss's office, showers, sauna, and smoothie shop were located. Handing him a packet of paper, Ulquiorra said "Here is your schedule for the week. You will pick up a new one every Monday. It should stay the same, with the exception of holidays. Each day has the time has a description of what you are to teach the class for that day. If you have any further questions, you make seek my help. But please, do not bother me with trivial matters or I will change your ID card picture to the one we took on Friday night." Sheer malice darkened Ulquiorra's eyes and it gave Grimmjow goose bumps.

"You have about an hour and a half before your first class. Feel free to wander and familiarize yourself with Seireitei. Here is your ID card, it will allow you to access employee only areas and it is the key to your locker. You are dismissed." He finished with a nonchalant wave of his hand.

Shrugging off Qui's cold demeanor he went to the employee's locker room to drop off his things. Setting a timer on his watch so he wouldn't be late to his first class, he grabbed his schedule and began to wander.

Walking through one of the many hallways and casually looking through the windows into all the different rooms that held different classes, he stopped dead. 'No fuckin' way!' a grin split his face. The sight through one of the windows was just too good to be true.

A certain delectable red head currently facing a group of women raging from young to middle aged, all in the exact same position. And what an amazing position it was. His berry had his right arm extended in front of him, almost reaching out. His left leg was straight up in the arm behind him; his left arm was holding it, his back arched downwards. His eyes were closed and he was saying something, but Grimm couldn't hear through the glass.

'God, he's so flexible.' Heat shot straight to Grimmjow's groin as dirty thoughts entered his mind. 'Fuck, I gotta get out of here. I cannot have a hard on during my first class.'

Saved by the bell, or watch timer, Grimm practically ran to the locker rooms. Quickly changing and grabbing his wrist wraps. He regrettably had to remove his cap, because no one would take him seriously with it on. 'Maybe no one will notice? Psh, yeah fuckin' right. Whatever, suck it up and take it like a man, Grimmjow. You can do this. Pretend like you meant to have your head look like cotton candy. Come on, confidence is the key.'

Marching towards his designated room, only two rooms down from the one he had spotted Ichigo in, he walked in and turned on the lights. He was greeted to a fairly sizable room, a dull red paint covering three off the four walls, the fourth wall being a giant studio mirror. There was another mirror next to the door, and he realized that it was one of those one-way windows, one side being able to watch while the other side not being any wiser.

Putting down his water bottle on one of the cupboards towards the front of the room, the door opened, Grimmjow looked up and his first kickboxing class began.

It went along very smoothly. There were some odd stares and hushed whispers amongst the crowd of mainly men in their twenties or so, but Grimmjow silenced them by yelling "All right! Ya may have heard that your old instructor has quite because of some reason or another, if not, your old instructor quit. There, now you've heard. I'm his replacement Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, but you can just call me Grimmjow, or if that's too hard for ya to pronounce then call me sir. Is that understood?" Silence. Grimm sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Didn't your mamma ever tell ya that it's polite to respond when you're asked a question? Now, I repeat, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"

A resounding "Yes, sir!" was shouted back, and Grimmjow smirked. Good, his dominance was asserted and his manliness wouldn't be questioned, even with bubble-gum streaks in his hair.

After repeating almost the exact same thing to three other classes, Grimmjow grabbed his belongings and exited the room, switching off the lights and locking the door behind him. Sighing happily he walked to the employee's lockers to gather his other belongings and head home.

Opening the door, he was greeted by possibly the most beautiful sight in the world. His Ichigo was standing right next to his locker, shirt off, and back turned. Grimmjow crept up behind him, just barely keeping himself from running his hands down the tanned, taught skin of his back. Instead, Grimm leaned in close to his ear and said "Hello, kitten."

Grimmjow could've sworn he heard a scream, but it was quickly muffled by both of Ichigo's hands clamping over his mouth. Ichigo slowly turned, rich chocolate eyes wide, with a beautiful blush sprawled across his freckled cheeks and nose. His face only remained that way for a second before anger became the dominant expression. Brows knit, mouth down turned, and eyes burning with some form of passion, be it anger or lust, blush still firmly in place, if not a bit darker.

"The hell are you doing here?" his Ichigo asked him.

"Ouch, kitten! I'm hurt by such harsh words!" Grimmjow clutched his chest, allowing false pain to lace his expression.

"I told you to not call me kitten! And I-Whoa… What happened to your hair?" Genuine curiosity taking place of anger.

"Ahh, you like? It's a long story, maybe some other time." Grimm replied turning towards his locker to exchange his things. Shutting the locker door, he turned to find his kitten staring intently at him, his delicious blush darkening by the second.

"C-can I touch it?" Grimmjow had not been prepared for that comment and it shot straight to his dick.

Composing himself, he lowered his head for Ichigo to run his fingers through. 'God, that feels amazing.' He thought, nuzzling into Ichigo's hand. When that warm hand reached the back of his head and gave a slight tug, Grimmjow's composure bit the dust.

"Fuck it." He growled and grabbed his little kitty by the waist and smashed their lips together. Ichigo moved his hands to Grimm's chest and started to push, but when Grimm snaked a hand to the back of his neck to change the angle and deepen the kiss, his hands fisted him Grimm's shirt instead, pulling him closer and opening his mouth. Grimmjow took that invitation whole heartedly and delved into the warm, wet cavern that tasted of cinnamon and vanilla. 'So good. Need more.' His thoughts reduced to primitive statements. Grimmjow's hands didn't keep still, rubbing up and down silky smooth skin, before they finally settled. One on the small of his back, the other buried deep in orange locks.

Ichigo's hands traveled as well slipping one above Grimmjow's arm to yank at sky blue locks, the other slipping under his arm to feel the thick corded muscles of his back. Grimmjow shoved Ichigo against the lockers and rammed a knee between his kitten's legs, unknowingly rubbing against a very rapidly growing arousal.

And then it was all over, way to fast. Grimmjow pulled away and licked his lips, murmuring "Delicious." before grabbing his things and sauntering away, leaving Ichigo gasping for breath and weak in the knees.

Grimmjow had a hard time riding his bike home with a raging hard on. 'That went way out of fuckin' control. I was planning on having Ichi-kitty make the first move, not me. But I guess it really doesn't matter, because my kitty was definitely reciprocating.'

Grimmjow hurriedly parked him baby, ran up the stairs and practically broke down his apartment door, then slammed it behind him. Heading towards his bedroom, he grabbed a towel and turned on the shower, keeping it cold. Taking a deep breath and stepping in he grabbed his dick that seemed ready to burst and started a slow pace, while images of Ichigo filled his head. Ichigo with those luscious pink lips wrapped around him. Ichigo writhing underneath him as he pounded into his tight ass, and fuck, Ichigo with his back arched moaning out Grimmjow's name as he came, it was all to much.

Grimmjow rinsed his hand of his cum, a strange feeling washing over him. Was it, determination? Yeah, that's what it was.

Grimmjow was determined to make all of those images come true.

Grimmjow was determined to make that seductive little kitten his.

AN

So I felt bad for Grimmy-kins so I gave him a little taste of our berry head ;P

Also, made a couple adjustments to the chapters. GRR! I hate it when spellcheck changes a word to something that sounds the same, but is totally the opposite!

Maybe I should try and get a beat? IDK, what do you guys think?

(=^.^=)


	5. Chapter 5

"What the fuck…?" Ichigo whispered as he touched his lips, hands trembling slightly. Grimmjow just about molested him in the locker rooms. The blush on Ichigo's face deepened to a dark crimson color as he thought 'And I enjoyed every second of it. Well, except for the part where he left me hanging. That cotton candy headed fucker. I need to call him and give him a piece of my fucking mind. But first, how do I get his number?'

Gathering his belongings, Ichigo walked to the front desk. "Hey, Ulquiorra." He said with a wave and received a nod of the head and a very small smile in return. "So, I was wondering if you could, uhhh, do me a favor?"

"Depends on what it is." Ulquiorra said flatly.

"CouldIgetaphonenumberfromyou?" Ichigo let it all out in one breath then squeezed his eyes shut, ready to be chastised for such a stupid request.

"Is it my phone number you wish to receive?" Ichigo opened his eyes to see a slightly confused Ulquiorra. "Oh, no! I mean, can I get the number of someone who works here? Namely a, uhh, a guy named Grimmjow Jaegerjaques." A light blush tinted Ichigo's cheeks as he cast his eyes downwards, feeling ridiculous.

"I'm sorry, I can not complete that request as the secretary of Seireitei." Ulquiorra scolded, but continued on, "However, as said man's best friend, I would gladly give it to you." amusement dancing in his dark green eyes. "I do wish to ask, if you mind me saying, why would you want that creatures phone number?"

Ichigo stumbled to reply, 'Why exactly do I want his number? Oh yeah, so I can call him and kick his ass through the phone.'

"Its, uhhh, its kind of… personal." Blush deepening out of embarrassment and anger at the thought of how "personal" this matter was. Ulquiorra slipped Ichigo a piece of paper with both Grimmjow's home phone and cell number. Blush still firmly in pace, Ichigo thanked Ulquiorra and sped walked to his car.

During the ride to his apartment, Ichigo began to formulate what he was going to say. He had a general idea of he wanted to tell Grimmjow, but had doubt began to creep into his mind. Climbing the stairs out of the parking garage, Ichigo made his way to his apartment, but stopped before he entered the door. On his front mat was a letter, just a plain white, small envelope with the words 'To Ichigo Kurosaki' finely written on the front in gorgeous, looping cursive that Ichigo knew all to well.

'Sosuke.' He thought bitterly and snatched the letter up before almost breaking his key by slamming it into the lock and turning in forcefully. Slamming the handle down and barging into his apartment scavenging for any signs of the bastard being there. When Ichigo came up empty handed, he sighed deeply and sat on his small cream loveseat, feet resting on the glass countertop of his black coffee table. Glaring at the letter in his hands, he opened it slowly, almost as if it would go off in his hands if he didn't open it carefully enough.

Hands trembling slightly, he unfolded its contents and a key dropped into his lap. It was the one Ichigo had given Aizen a while back, when they were dating. Ichigo's eyes became moist all of a sudden.

'Fuck... Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.' He sniffled. All these emotions were beginning to make Ichigo sick. 'Like a fuckin' roller coaster. I hate roller coasters.'

Ichigo unfolded the note within the envelope, wiping at the tears in his eyes. The note read:

'My dearest Ichigo,

You're mediocre abilities in bed led to this.

Sincerely, Sosuke Aizen.'

Ichigo saw red. Dialing Renji, he asked him to come over in the most controlled manner he could manage at the moment. Renji said he would be right over and sure enough, barely ten minutes later Renji was at his door, hair thrown into a messy bun wearing raggedy, torn, paint splattered jeans and an equally splattered black wife beater.

Panting, he entered and found where apparently World War III had taken pace. The room was in tatters. There were plates smashed in the kitchen, the cupboard door had holes in it, the curtains ripped, the glass on the coffee table cracked, various liquids were pouring out of the refrigerator, and Renji was fairly sure that the faucet on the kitchen sink wasn't supposed to bend that way.

"Fuuuuck." He muttered under his breath. The last time he had seen anything like this was when Ichigo's mother had passed away, Ichigo's room had been a mess much like the one he was viewing now. But that had been when Ichigo was 13, a very delicate age to lose someone. Ichigo was 23 now; you think he would have some self control.

"Ichi? You there?" Renji called out. He heard Ichigo croak "Room." So Renji headed past the kitchen, avoiding the shattered ceramic and porcelain dishes, to Ichigo's room which was, surprisingly, intact. Ichigo lay sprawled on his bed, arms and legs outstretched. Renji walked over and sat on the edge of the bed silently, then lay down across him, legs dangling off the edge, head resting on Ichigo's stomach. He wasn't going to speak until Ichigo did.

'I can't baby him, he's gotta tell me hat wrong on his own. If he doesn't well then we'll just lay here in silence.' A few seconds passed, and Renji heard paper crumpling. Suddenly, a paper ball hit him in the face. Opening it, he read the note.

It had seemed like time froze, nothing moved, everything was silent. A sniffle broke the quiet spell. Renji sat up and looked at his best friend, who currently had his eyes closed, silent tears falling. Renji grabbed Ichigo's arm and pulled him in for a tight hug. Ichigo gripped the back of his best friend's shirt and buried his head in his shoulder. Renji could care less that he was getting Ichigo's tears and snot all over himself, his best friend was in pain and Ichigo had done more than this when Renji was hurting.

Back when Renji was a senior in High school, he had come out to his parents. Renji knew they would disapprove, they disapproved of almost everything he did, but he held on to a small sliver of hope that they would accept him. But it was much worse than he thought it would've been. His father slapped him across the face and his mother wailed that her son had been possessed by a demon and that he was going to burn in hell for all eternity. Renji's father said that he wouldn't allow a 'dirty faggot' to live under his roof, and that Renji would either straighten up, or get the hell out.

So Renji left, he ran to his room, grabbed a backpack and stuffed it with his necessities. When he left his house, his mother still screaming like a banshee and his father still throwing insults and curses at him, he turned and told them that he wasn't going to return, and that he was sorry that hew as such a disappointment. His father yelled back that Renji was no longer their son.

Renji walked to Ichigo's house and walked right in. Renji was considered family; Isshin, who insisted that Renji call him dad, made him a key that Renji kept with him at all times. Yuzu and Karin referred to him as their older brother. Renji had spare clothes and even a toothbrush at Ichigo's house he'd slept over there so many times. So when he entered with out knocking and went straight up to Ichigo's, nobody said anything. Renji let himself into Ichigo's room and sat on his bed, staring at the floor. Ichigo was at his desk, on the computer.

"Sup, Ren?"

"I came out to my parents." Ichigo made something close to a gasping nose, but stifled it."My mother said I was going to burn in hell forever and my dad hit me then told me to beat it. Is it cool if I crash here?"

"Fuck, Renji, don't be such a dipshit. Of course you can." Ichigo said as he sat next to him and put an arm around his shoulders, rubbing his back soothingly. That's when the tears started to fall.

"I didn't… I mean do you… I don't even… I-I-I" Renji struggled for words, trying to convey what he was feeling, but Ichigo just grabbed him and held him tight.

"I'll tell my dad, he'll definitely be cool with it. You know, one time he told me that he wished you were an orphan so he could adopt you and have two gorgeous sons." Renji laughed, but the tears still flowed. Ichigo knew exactly what to say to make him feel better, but Renji knew that this wound was a little deeper and was going to need a bit more than humor to fix it.

"Stay here; I'll go tell them you're staying. Yuzu's gonna fatten you up, you know. And Karin's not gonna leave you alone till she can beat you in a game of soccer."

Renji chuckled and wiped his eyes, putting his backpack down. Ichigo was back a couple minutes later with a small entourage. Isshin, Karin and Yuzu had followed Ichigo upstairs. Yuzu pushed past Ichigo, tears in her eyes, and hugged Renji, sobbing into his shirt. Isshin followed, rubbing his 'Stubbly Beard of Manliness' as he liked to call it, up and down the side of Renji's face. Karin walked up and gave him a small hug, deep blush on her face before she turned and left. Ichigo had to pry off Isshin and Yuzu, but Renji was okay with that. He felt so loved in this house.

At his house, it was never this warm, never this happy. At his house, his parents fought. They fought with each other, and when one of them wasn't around, they fought with him. When he was younger, he believed that all families were this way. But when he had become friends with Ichigo and started going over to his house, he realized that his family and Ichigo's family were very different. And Renji also realized that he liked Ichigo's family a lot more than his.

Ichigo and Renji became the best of friends and Renji spent more and more time at Ichigo's house, till it almost seemed like Renji lived over at Ichigo's house. And Ichigo's family welcomed him whole heartedly. Isshin was like Renji's father and Masaki was like Renji's mother. He used to wish that it would stay like that forever.

Renji was yanked from his reverie by Ichigo pushing Renji and saying "Let's go party and get drunk off our asses."

"That sounds great Ichi, but I promised Byakuya I would be home tonight. We were gonna watch a movie and have dinner together and everything."

"Bring him along, then." Ichigo stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'Hmmm, I really haven't gone clubbing in a while, and I've only been clubbing with Byakuya once or twice, maybe we could go again.'

"Please Renji; I need to forget this stupid mother fucking bastard." Ichigo got a pained look in his eyes .The puppy dog look he gave Renji made him cave. So he whipped out his phone and dialed Byakuya. After only two rings, Byakuya's voice could be heard through the speaker.

"Hello, Renji. Where did you run off to? I thought we were going to have some alone time tonight?" Byakuya dropped his already deep voice an octave and it gave Renji chills.

"Hey, babe, Ichigo wants to go clubbing with me, and well I was wondering if you wanted to come along? I promise to make it up to you later." Renji heard Ichigo snort, and a blush spread across his face. So Renji did what he always did when he was embarrassed, and punched Ichigo in the leg.

"Ouch! You fucker, that hurt!" Renji shot Ichigo a glare that said 'Unless you want me to tell everyone that you're scared of thunderstorms, you better shut your fuckin' mouth'. Ichigo returned a glare that said 'It's not my fault! It is a rational fear! I will kill you if you tell anybody!'

Renji stuck his tongue out, and Ichigo grabbed it.

"Agh! Bathdard! Leggo!" Renji hit Ichigo a sniggering Ichigo on top of the head.

"Renji? Is everything alright?" Renji had completely forgotten that he was on the phone.

"Ahh, yes, everything is fine! So, do you wanna go?"

"And watch you get hammered and shake that gorgeous ass of yours? That sounds like an excellent idea." Renji's blush came rushing back.

"Ok, I-I'll be over with Ichigo in a few and we can leave."Renji turned away from Ichigo and cupped his hand over his mouth while whispering, "Love you."

Chuckling, Byakuya responded "I love you too, see you in a few minutes." Snapping his phone shut, Renji turned to find Ichigo giggling.

"What happened to 'I just got my heart broken' Ichigo, huh?" Renji snapped, getting embarrassed again, and then punching Ichigo, in the arm this time.

"Would you stop hitting me? And I honestly don't know… I wonder if this is what girls feel like when they're pmsing. I've gone through so many different emotions today. First that fucker Grimmjow, you remember me telling you about him? Yeah, attacks me in the locker room!"

"Yeah I remember the guy! He's my replacement! So did you let him ravish you?" Renji said with a perverted grin that earned him a pillow to the face. "What? It is a legitimate question!"

"I don't care if it's a legitimate question! That doesn't mean you can open your stupid mouth and ask it! Now shut up, I'm talking. Ok, so after he practically fuckin' rapes me, he just looks at me and goes 'Delicious' and then leaves!" Renji really wanted to crack up at his best friends frustrations, but he swallowed his laughter and allowed him to continue venting. "So I go and get his phone number from Ulquiorra, who is Grimmjow's best friend by the way, so I can call him and give him a piece of my mind. And then when I get home and I'm about to call him, I find that mother fuckin' piece of crap's letter on my front door mat!"

Ichigo stood from his bed and started pacing. "I lost it, Ren. I was so mad at him, at myself for falling for that bastard. And you know what sucks the most? Before I started suspecting that he was cheating on me, I thought I loved him. I could see a future with that dick, can you believe that? He betrayed me and now I feel like I can't trust anyone! Like Grimmjow. I know he's obviously interested in me and I think he's hot too, but what if that's it? I don't want to get hurt again Ren. And now I feel like a total pussy because I'm too sacred to do anything." He heaved a sigh and fell back on his bed, navy blue sheets getting tangled as he turned to face Renji, who was leaning up against his wall. 'Poor Ichi.' Renji thought sadly, 'I gotta do something to cheer the poor guy up. Maybe a night out really is the best answer.'

"Come on, everything is gonna be fine! Let's go get smashed and rub up against a whole bunch of horny people."

"I bet Byakuya loves it when you talk like that." Ichigo laughed. Renji grabbed Ichigo's arm and led him to his closet. "Now, let's find you something to wear that's so sexy even the straight guys'll get boners."

AN

I'd like to thank Tiana Misoro for keeping me company during this chapter :D

If you haven't heard of her, go check out her work, because it's amazing!3

On another note, sup guys? How are you? I'm fine thanks.

I've noticed that I'm always listening to 80s music when I work on this… kinda strange.

I'm a starving writer who lives off of reviews. So feed me please :D

I'll check ya later babes!

Oh, one more thing.

2011 WHADDUP BITCHEZZZZ?

(=^.^=)


	6. Chapter 6

Ichigo was feeling good. More than good actually. Since Ichigo, Renji, and Byakuya reached the club, people, men and women alike, had been buying him drinks and he had downed them all. The club, Las Noches, was packed with people desperate for human contact, anything to touch someone else, or have someone else touch them. The bass was thrumming, he knew this song. He liked this song. So Ichigo grabbed Renji's wrist, yanked him off Byakuya's lap towards the dance floor. Byakuya didn't mind though, he was about to get a free show. Smirk firmly in place, he leaned back into the booth that they had claimed. God was his fiancé gorgeous.

Renji and Ichigo swayed together, both a little too intoxicated for any semblance of actual dancing. But it didn't matter, because they looked good.

Renji wore a white v-neck, his dark tribal tattoos slightly visible through the tight fabric. Dark blue skinny jeans clung to his legs, a thin, long red studded belt looped through his belt loops twice, doing nothing to keep his pants up because the top of his tight black boxers were visible. Worn out black converse completed his look. He had started the night out with his hair in a casual pony tail, but during a particularly hot and heavy make out session with his Byakuya, while Ichigo was in the bathroom, it had been pulled out. So now his crimson locks flowed free, some of them clinging to his neck as he danced.

Ichigo was dressed similarly, wearing a tight navy blue polo and white skinny jeans that hugged him just right, the same studded belt Renji wore looped around his slim hips twice, but not going through the belt loops, and Ichigo's was black. Equally worn out black converse adorned his feet. Suddenly, someone was calling his name and pulling his arm. He turned around to see one of his best friends Orihime. Orihime used to work at the cafeteria they had at Seireitei, but was laid off after accidentally poisoning a customer. After that she had gone off to some prestigious culinary school and hadn't seen her for months.

"Hime! How have you been? I haven't seen you in forever!" A giant grin splitting Ichigo's face as he was pulled into a tight hug in which his face ended up sandwiched between her giant boobs. When he was finally freed and able to breath again he said "Renji, go see Byakuya. I'm pretty sure he's eye raping you right now."

"Okay, I think we're gonna head out. Byakuya doesn't really look like he's havin' that much fun, so I'm gonna go and change that right now." An equally giant, but much more perverted grin split Renji's face, and they both laughed. "We're gonna take the car, so call a cab, 'kay?" Ichigo nodded his head as Renji said a quick 'Hi' and 'Bye' to Orihime.

Orihime grabbed his arm again and had to yell over the new song that just came on "Come with me! I want you to meet a friend of my boyfriends! He's single and really cute!"

As they walked to where Orihime's crew was stationed, he took a good look at her. She was wearing a tight black halter top that looked like her boobs were going to explode out of it at the drop of a dime. A short white pleated skirt hugged her lusciously curved hips and some hot pink peep-toe pumps showed off her tiny feet. She had some ridiculous pink streaks in his hair that had him thinking he had seen them somewhere before, but his brain was off duty for the night, so he let the nagging feeling drop.

Orihime was gorgeous, and all Ichigo could think was 'Wow, cute shoes.' When the thought hit him he groaned very loudly, inwardly of course. Just how gay had he become? He was still a man, goddamn it!

Finally arriving at Hime's booth, Ichigo noticed a couple of familiar faces among the crowd. The first being Shinji who was currently shaking his boyfriend awake, Stark was it?

"Shin! What's up? Haven't seen you rear your ugly head around Seireitei for a while!" Ichigo laughed as Shinji turned from his boyfriend, leapt out of the booth and grabbed Ichigo in a head lock, giving him a hard noogie.

"Who'd ya say was ugly, punk?" Shin grinned evilly as Ichigo half laughed half cried "Uncle! Uncle!" Shinji used to be one of Ichigo's regulars in his yoga class; he was actually one of his first students, too. But Shinji had picked up a second job, and could only come in for yoga about once a week, if at all. Ichigo was suddenly yanked, again, and had his face shoved between two very large breasts, again.

"Ack! Can't breath! Can't breath! Nel! Leggo!" Ichigo gasped when released, "Ahh, sweet fuckin' oxygen!" Which earned him a slap to the back of the head from a giggling green head. "What! Your tits are huge! Your boobs are the only reason anyone goes to your spinning class! Haven't you noticed how many guys are in your class? You know they aren't in there to get physically fit. It's all cause they get to see you in a sports bra bent over a bike!" Nel was cracking up now, laughing so hard he could see tears forming in her eyes. Chuckling, he turned away from his good friend and stopped dead in his tracks. Cotton candy. That's where he had seen those ridiculous pink stripes before.

Anger washed over him as he observed the very smug looking man below the pink and blue mop. Grimmjow looked good; his absurd hair was gelled up with a few strands dangling in his face. His muscles were easily visible through his light grey shirt that sported bold black text saying 'I got to second base with a TSA officer'. He had on dark blue jeans that were ripped at the knees and a pair of black Adidas. 'Damn, he is fine-WAIT. No he's not, he's a jerk.'

Hime walked over to the blue and pink haired bastard and pulled him towards Ichigo. "Ichigo, this is Grimmjow, the guy I was telling you about. Grimmjow this is Ichigo. Qui and I are heading out along with Stark, Shinji, and Nel too. You two play nice!" She turned to grab her purse so she missed the 'If I had lazer vision, you would so be incinerated by now' glare Ichigo shot Grimm.

"Sooo, Ichi. It's nice to meet you." He drawled, smirk still there, driving Ichigo crazy.

"You bastard, don't be an idiot." Ichigo growled out, and didn't notice Orihime stop and whip her head around, a shocked expression on her face. She was about to yell at Ichigo for being mean when Grimmjow laughed.

"Alright, alright. What's got the little kitten all riled up, huh? Could it be what happened in the locker rooms earlier?" His smirk widened to a full blown grin when Ichigo's face flushed a scrumptious pink color. Soft lips parted as he inhaled sharply. A waitress walked by with a tray of tequila shots and Ichigo grabbed one and downed it.

"You're a dick, you now that? You know I got your number from Ulquiorra so I could call you and chew you out, but low and be fuckin' hold, here you are. So now, I can do it in person!" Ichigo grabbed another shot and downed it again. "I've got a couple a simple things to say. A couple of easy rules, if you will. Don't worry; there's only two so your Neanderthal brain should be able to comprehend them. Rule number one, don't touch me without my permission ever again. And rule number two, I swear I will beat you goddamn ass fuckin' black and blue if you break this fuckin' rule! For the last fuckin' time, DON'T CALL ME KITTEN!" Ichigo heaved, eyebrows knit, nose scrunched, mouth twisted in a snarl.

Grimmjow thought it was a little scary, well as scary as it could be with that adorable blush on his face. He turned to Hime and told her "Don't worry, I've got this. Go give Qui what he's been lookin' forward to all night." She blushed, gave Ichigo a quick peck on the cheek and told Grimmjow she would see him later and then ran to catch up with her boyfriend, grasping his hand.

Grimmjow turned back around to see his kitten downing another shot as he slipped into one of the chairs at the vacated booth. Grimmjow sat next to him and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo. Didn't know you'd get so upset." He ground out. Grimmjow never apologized, but he felt that with his little kitten, the only way he was going to get anywhere was to start off with an apology. Which apparently worked because the Ichigo said "No, no, don't apologize. It's not your fault. Well," Ichigo eyed him warily as he seemed to sag down into his seat, "not entirely anyway. I dunno why I'm about to tell you this, but I'm gonna anyway. It's all this dick of an ex-boyfriend's fault. This asshole cheats on me and then leaves me a letter, a fuckin' letter, saying it was my fault he cheated."

Ichigo lay his head down on the table and turned it towards Grimmjow, "I know you probably didn't want to know that but whatever. Just a nice little nugget of information for ya."

Grimmjow smiled, not a smirk, a smile and Ichigo blushed and turned his head the other way. Chuckling Grimmjow replied, "That's alright, Ichi."Ichigo huffed at the pet name, 'Ugh, it's two in the morning; I don't have time for this shit. Well, I guess it's better than Kitten.'

He must have voiced his opinion out loud without knowing it because the next thing he heard was Grimmjow's laughter. It was a deep rumbling laugh that made Ichigo's ears crave more. Suddenly, it felt like the most important thing in the world was to get Grimmjow to laugh again.

Their conversation continued on till around four, when the club began to close down. They had talked for two hours straight about some of the most random things. Their conversation went from different types of soda to debating whether or not unicorns were real. There were no awkward pauses, just laughter.

Ichigo was exhausted and his sides hurt from laughing so much. When they exited the club he reached into his back pocket for his phone and wallet so he could call a cab, but his back pocket was empty.

"Fuuuuuck!" Ichigo yelled, "Renji's got my phone and my fuckin' wallet! Argh! How the hell am I supposed to pay for a stupid cab?"

"Screw cabs, I'll give you a ride home."

"You have a car?" Ichi inquired.

"Kinda." A grin broke on to Grimm's face and Ichigo hesitated, but what else was he supposed to do? Walk home?

They walked to where Grimmjow had parked whatever mode of transportation he had and Ichigo gasped.

"Is that what I think it is? You shoulda told me ya had a ninja! Fuck, it's gorgeous!" Ichigo hopped from foot to foot. Grimmjow laughed, 'He looks like a kid in a candy store.' Grabbing his helmet and the spare he kept under the seat, he tossed it to Ichigo. He caught it and stared at it. He was about to be driven home by a guy he had only met a couple of times. But being with Grimmjow just felt so… right. 'Fuck it' Ichigo told himself and put on the helmet and climbed on the bike behind Grimmjow.

When the bike started up, Ichigo noticed something he should have noriced a while ago. He was currently straddling a rumbling, vibrating piece of machinery with both arms wrapped tightly around what some people would call a sex god.

He just oozed sex appeal, from his toned body and the curve of his seemingly permanent smirk to the way he walked and slowly dragged his hand through his outrageously colored hair. Ichigo wondered if he would ever be able to run his hands through it again, it was really soft.

Then Ichigo was yanked back to the situation at hand when Grimmjow tore out of the parking lot. Gasping he gripped Grimmjow's waist tightly, hugging him close, unaware of the low groan the blue and pink haired devil let out.

Grimmjow sped up, hoping that Ichigo would hold on tighter, and he did. 'Fuck, this guy's gonna kill me' they both thought at the same time, but for entirely different reasons. Ichigo was literally afraid for his life because Grimmjow was currently doing 90 on what he was pretty sure was a road with a 60 mph speed limit.

Grimmjow was aware that he was going somewhere around 30 miles over the speed limit, but he needed to get Ichigo home before he got a full on boner. Ichigo gripped him tighter. Fuck, he needed to go faster.


	7. Chapter 7

They reached an intersection and Grimmjow finally slowed to a stop, because while he would speed, there was no way he was running a red light. Those bitches had cameras now. Grimmjow turned when he felt a 'thunk' on top of his helmet. He opened his visor to see Ichigo, visor open and face flushed. It was so cute when he blushed, you could really see his freckles. "Yes, dear?"

"You do realize that you missed my turn a couple exits back, right?" Oh yeah… he was supposed to be taking Ichi to his house. Well fuck that, Grimmjow didn't want Ichigo to leave.

"How do you feel about milkshakes?"

"Now? At four in the morning?"

"No, next Wednesday at half past ten." Grimmjow replied, sarcasm dripping from his statement. It earned him another 'thunk' on top of his helmet.

"Whatever. For that, you're paying." Ichigo huffed and closed his visor. Grimmjow shut his visor too, hiding his grin that stretched from ear to ear.

The light had turned green while they were talking, but it didn't matter, the road was deserted anyways. Taking a left, Grimmjow headed towards Wendy's.

Parking his bike, they walked in to Wendy's to see a very bored looking teenage girl who brightened up at the sight of the gorgeous men.

"Now, what can I get for you boys?" She said seductively, leaning over the counter A tiny bit, trying to show off her very miniscule amount of cleavage. It annoyed Ichigo.

"Two small milkshakes please." Grimmjow said as he pulled out his wallet and paid. The girl tried to rub her hand against Grimmjow's during the handover and Ichigo's annoyance meter was slowly inching from yellow to red.

"What flavor?" she asked, her tone dropping an octave when she said 'flavor'.

"Chocolate" they replied at the same time and Ichigo blushed.

The girl made the milkshakes, "accidently" dropping a spoon so she could bend down and pick it up, wiggling her ass as she did.

She placed the milkshakes on the counter and pushed her boobs together as she added whipped cream. She got some on her finger and slowly licked it off.

That's it, the little arrow entered the red zone of Ichigo's annoyance meter. Ichigo grabbed his milkshake dipped his finger in the whip cream and slowly sucked it off, moaning at the flavor. Ichigo shot the girl a 'THAT is how it's done' look. He looked up to see a light blush spread across Grimmjow's face. Ichigo smiled, "Thanks, babe."

Ichigo got a husked, "Yeah, no problem." as a response. He grabbed Grimm's hand and walked out of the establishment.

When they got to Grimmjow's bike said owner of the vehicle stopped abruptly.

"Okay, what was that?" Grimmjow asked incredulously.

"What ever do you mean, Grimmjow?" Ichigo bat his eyelashes.

"That sexy little display back there. What caused that? And how can I get you to do it again?" Grimmjow's voice was low and gravely, a light blush tinged his cheeks again. That made Ichigo blush, but he was on a roll. He didn't know Grimmjow would look so hot with a blush on his face. He wanted to see more of it.

"Guess you'll just have to figure that out yourself, big boy." Ichigo slung his leg over the bike and sat, drinking his milkshake. Grimmjow blinked a couple times, blush deepening a shade, and then shook his head, chuckling. He leaned up against his bike and drank his milkshake.

"So you like chocolate?" Grimm asked.

"Like's a bit of an understatement. I love chocolate. If the devil came up to me and was like 'Yo, if you give me your soul I'll let you eat chocolate forever.' I would do it no questions asked."

Grimmjow choked on the last bit of his milkshake, coughing a couple times, while Ichigo rubbed his back, which felt amazing by the way, and when he could finally breathe, he laughed. And he laughed hard.

"What? What's so funny? It's true." Ichigo left to go toss his and Grimmjow's empty cups in a near by trashcan.

"Hey, you wanna come to my apartment? I promise I won't bite."

Ichigo's breath hitched and a light blush dusted his cheeks and nose. Just the thought of being in Grimmjow's place was enough to stir heat in his groin.

"Yeah, that'd be cool." Ichigo quickly grabbed his helmet and yanked it on so Grimm couldn't see his blush deepen. Chuckling, Grimmjow tugged on his helmet and started up the bike. Suppressing a shudder when Ichigo reached around and ran his hands down his chest then gripped his waist tightly, he started up his bike and sped out of the parking lot, tires screeching.

Ichigo was feeling a little naughty, hell he was about to go sleep with a guy, an abso-fuckin'-lutely gorgeous guy who drove him crazy with simple gestures, so he figured he was entitled to the feeling, and thought he should return the favor.

Keeping one arm firmly wrapped around his waist, Ichigo slipped his hand down and palmed Grimmjow's crotch. The bike wavered then sped up, so Ichigo had to keep both arms squeezing Grimm's waist. 'Ahh, I figure that's a sign that I'm supposed keep my hands to myself. Well, two can play at that game.' Ichigo scooted closer to so that his entire body was touching Grimmjow's and he began to rub his hands up and down his chest.

Fuck, Grimmjow was ripped. Ichigo could feel the smooth hardness of muscle underneath the thin fabric of his shirt.

Grimmjow made a sudden turn into a parking lot for an apartment complex. Stopping in the closest parking spot he shut off the bike, tearing off his helmet and glaring at Ichigo with piercing eyes filled with heat, passion, lust, desire.

"You know, you're really asking for it." Grimm stated as Ichigo took off his helmet and placing it on the bikes handle bar, like Grimmjow had done to his. "Asking for what?"

"This." And with that Grimmjow attacked Ichigo's mouth. It was all teeth and tongue, it was rough, it was fierce, and it was good. Grimmjow was ready to take Ichigo right then and there, but he knew the red head wouldn't allow it.

So Grimmjow reluctantly stopped and grabbed his kitten's hand dragging him up the steps and to his apartment door. As soon as he shut and locked the door, Ichigo grabbed a fistful of his hair and smashed their mouths together. Grimmjow let out a low groan and tugged off Ichigo's polo and his own shirt, separating briefly before they were on each other again. God it felt so good just having their chests touch. Tongues still battling, they made their way back to Grimmjow's room. Grimmjow left Ichi's delicious mouth to suck on his neck, tearing a loud moan from Ichigo's throat. Ichigo's warm hands tangled in Grimm's hair and pulled him away from his neck. He turned them around and pushed Grimm onto the edge of his bed.

Ichigo crawled on top of him, legs straddling thin muscular hips, dipping his head to suckle where Grimmjow's neck met his shoulder and shuddered when he felt one of Grimm's hands run down his bare chest. The other hand went to Grimmjow's mouth and he sucked in his pointer and middle finger, thoroughly coating them with his saliva that Ichigo swore was an aphrodisiac, it tasted so good and made him hot all over.

The saliva coated appendages slid down Ichigo's back drawing sensual circles, making him shiver with anticipation, hands gripping the sheets beside Grimm's head. Before they could reach their destination, Ichigo detached himself from Grimmjow's neck and sat back, feeling Grimmjow's erection press his backside. Grimmjow squirmed a bit and sat up so his was leaning against the headboard, lust darkening his deep blue eyes.

Ichigo placed a hand flat across his chest, keeping Grimmjow from making and movement towards him.

"Listen up real quick. You gotta be gentle cause I haven't done this in a while. Please."

Grimmjow almost rolled his eyes. Almost. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques didn't roll his eyes.

"Ichi, I told you I wouldn't bite. Well, hard, anyways." And with that Ichigo was rolled over and his pants were being yanked off.

"Damn skinny jeans, I forbid you to wear them ever again." Grimmjow growled and Ichigo would've laughed if he wasn't just as angry at the stupid stylish pants as Grimmjow was.

Ichigo was left to lie there in all his naked glory, his boxers coming off with those leg strangling pants, while Grimmjow tugged off his jeans to reveal that he had gone commando.

Not that Ichigo cared, less fabric in the way. Prowling like a jungle cat, Grimmjow resumed his place on top of Ichigo, and captured those soft pink lips, slipping his tongue past them and into his kitten's delicious mouth.

Releasing him, Grimmjow sat back on his heels and husked "Suck" as he put his previously wet wingers to Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo made a small whimpering noise as he sucked on the digits. "It's your fault they're dry, you're little speech took too long." Ichigo bit the fingers and Grimm yelped as he pulled them out.

"I never said anything about me not biting."

"So the kitten likes it rough, huh?" Grimmjow trailed his fingers over the seemingly endless expanse of smooth tan skin before having them circle Ichi's hole and then shoving one in. Ichigo gasped and his hands shot up to grab Grimm's shoulders in an iron grip, nails digging little crescent moons into his skin.

"Fuck, you bastard! I told you to be-hah-gentle!" Ichigo panted as Grimmjow worked the finger in and out at a rough, fast pace, before adding another, and then another. All three fingers curled, searching for that elusive spot.

"HAAAHN! Grimmjow! Hurry the fuck up!"Bingo.

"You really need to learn some manners, Ichi. What do you say when you want something?" God, he loved teasing the berry. Suddenly, he was rolled over and shoved backwards, head hitting the top of the backboard.

"You say 'Bitch, you're taking too long.'" Maybe teasing Ichigo was a bad idea.

Or an incredibly amazing one as his cock was immediatley enveloped in tight, tight, tight fuckin' TIGHT heat as Ichigo promptly slammed himself down on Grimmjow's aching erection.

"HAH FUCK! Why the hell're ya so fuckin' big? Don't you fuckin' move. Gimme a minute." Ichigo whined out as he attempted to adjust to the wide girth he had just seated himself on.

"I'm trying, kitten. But when you say things like that, it gets a little difficult." Grimmjow growled through clenched teeth. He wanted to pound into that tight ass so bad, but it seemed like Ichigo wanted to take the lead, so he was going to let him. Lost in his thoughts he didn't realize that Ichigo had raised himself off his cock until he slammed himself back down.

"Aah, fuck!" Ichigo cried out, as he repeatedly lifted and lowered himself at a maddening pace. Grimmjow gripped slim hips in a bruising hold and lifted his knees for better leverage. He began to thrust back into his Ichi's tight ass.

"Mother fucking shit! Hit it again!" Ichigo cried out and gripped the headboard behind Grimm's head. The new angle allowed Grimm access to Ichigo' prostate, ramming into it with deadly accuracy.

"Fuck, Grimm! Faster! Aah!" Ichigo yelled and gripped Grimm's hair, pulling him in for a searing kiss. Tongues fighting for dominance, Grimmjow picked up the pace. It was rough and brutal; they were both panting and moaning. Nails raked down Grimmjow's chest when he gripped Ichigo's untouched erection and began to pump it in time with his thrusts.

Ichigo came forcefully. He felt like had just been slammed into a brick wall of pure ecstasy.

"HAAAAAH! GRIMMJOW! FUCK!" Cum splattered Grimmjow's chest.

"Shiiiit, Ichi!" Grimmjow growled as he shoved himself as far as he cold go, releasing deep inside the red head. Ichigo hunched over, still breathing heavily and kissed Grimmjow lazily, before passing out.

He rolled Ichigo off of him and wiped himself off with tissues he kept beside his bed for that exact reason. Cleaning up a still knocked out Ichigo as well, he pulled his covers over both of them, slipping an arm under Ichigo and draping one over his waist, pulling him close, back to chest.

He nuzzled bright orange hair. He didn't want to leave this moment, he wanted to just stay this was forever. 'Fuck, what pansy ass thoughts.' Grimmjow growled to himself, but his sadistic subconscious was doing a happy dance yelling 'You love him! You looove him!'

Gripping Ichigo tighter, he growled at his subconscious to shut the fuck up and drifted off to sleep, his kitten curled in his arms.

AN

OHOHOHOHOOOOO! What's this latest development? Grimmy-kins has feelings for a certain Ichi-kitty? *perv face perv face perv face*

I would also like to apologize to Cerulean-Guava for saying that I would update within 2 hours, and I didn't. Please forgive meeee D,:

Anyway, you like? My first smut scene ever! Hurr hurr hurr!*blood pours profusely out of nose*

I'm diggin all the reviews, babes ;D

(=^.^=)


	8. Chapter 8

'Pain! Argh, Pain!' Grimmjow thought, eyes glued shut, face buried in his pillow. "Fuck… It stings…" He groaned and rubbed his right butt cheek, the source of the stinging sensation. He heard laughing. Who the hell was laughing? Didn't he live alone?

Then last night came rushing back to him. 'Awwwww yeah!' Cracking a smile and his left eye open he let it rest on probably the most adorable sight known to man, and women, for that matter. Ichigo was just wearing tight, light blue boxers and one of Grimmjow's favorite black shirts; it fit Ichigo like a glove and had a picture of Jesus on it, hands raised in a welcoming gesture with rays of light behind him, sporting the text 'BRB' right below him.

He was leaning on the wall right next to the bad, head thrown back, laughing heartily, one hand gripping his stomach as if its contents were going to fall out, the other gripping a spatula.

"The fuck're you doing with a spatula?" Grimmjow husked, rolling onto his back then propping himself up on one arm, the other running through his tangled mop. Ichigo was still giggling but a blush had invaded his cheeks, tingeing them pink.

"I, uhh, well I-…" Ichigo stammered, trying to keep his eyes from raping Grimmjow. They went from the hand griping his hair to his sleepy eyes, mouth slightly parted, traveling down his thickly muscled neck, toned pecs and washboard abs, following the little blue trail that led to that enticing V that was covered by Grimm's blankets.

"Yo kitten, when you're done with the free show, ya mind tellin' me why you're holding a spatula?" Grimmjow grinned as the pink in Ichigo's cheeks became a flaming crimson.

"I made breakfast, even though it's around four in the afternoon. You need to go grocery shopping by the way; you have any idea how hard it is to make pancakes from scratch?" Grimmjow's bright blue eyes danced at the thought of pancakes, he hoped his berry was a good cook because that would probably make his life. No one that Grimmjow had slept with had ever made breakfast. It was always either because girl was too much of a spoiled brat to cook anything for them to eat or the guy couldn't walk.

If Ichigo was walking that meant he wasn't sore, and that was a bad thing. Suddenly Ichigo dropped the spatula, bent over to pick it up and let out a hiss of pain. 'Ahhhh, that's better.' It wasn't that Grimmjow wanted Ichigo to be in pain, but the first sign of a good fuck was the soreness in the morning.

"Fuck, that hurts. I told you to be fuckin' gentle, you bastard." Ichigo grumbled as Grimmjow grabbed a pair of sweats and led him to the kitchen. Grimmjow's mouth watered as he watched his kitten's gorgeous ass sway side to side as he walked, lingering behind to get a better view.

"I know you're staring. Stop it, now sit down and eat, you pervert." Grimmjow laughed and did as he was told. His mouth began the water works again as he had pancakes, scrambled eggs and buttered toast placed in front of him.

Ichigo sat in across from him, with just a glass of orange juice.

"You gonna eat more than that?"

"Aww, is big blue kitty concerned about me?" Was accompanied by the batting of ridiculously long lashes. 'Why are his eyes so fuckin' beautiful?'

"Shut up. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. You need more." He huffed, and began to dig into his pancakes which tasted like the clouds that heaven rested on.

Ichigo laughed. "No worries, I already ate while I was waiting for your lazy ass to wake up." They sat in compatible silence after that, while Grimmjow inhaled his breakfast.

Once finished, he thanked Ichigo, but Ichigo didn't look at him he instead chose to keep his eyes downcast, swirling the last bit of orange juice in his glass.

"Hey, what's up?" Genuine concern laced the question.

Brown eyes met blue as he peeked through orange bangs.

"Is this gonna be a one time thing?"

Grimmjow hadn't been prepared for that question, and sputtered before almost yelling "Hell no! Definitely not! I don't care even if you want it to be a one time thing; I'm not letting you go. From the moment I saw you, I knew that I had to make you mine! I don't chase after people, people chase after me, so just the fact that I've been trying to get your attention should have been proof enough." Ichigo's heart stopped, and then raced, pumping about as much blood to Ichigo's face as his cheeks could hold.

Grimmjow sat down, realizing that he had stood up during his outburst, and played with the syrup left on his plate. Ichigo stood and Grimmjow thought he was going to leave but instead grabbed Grimmjow's face and pulled him in for a searing kiss. A tentative tongue peeked out and licked his lips and Grimmjow practically swallowed it, sucking it into his mouth with an overwhelming need to dominate the berry.

When they separated, Ichigo still held on to Grimmjow's face. Then, he pinched his cheeks. Hard.

"How the hell am I supposed to know those things, huh, you cotton candy headed jerk!" Ichigo pulled on Grimmjow's face. "I've only known you for about 2 days and half of that short period of time, we were fucking!"

"Ack! Fuck I'm sorry! Ahh, Ichi that's hurts! Leggo!" Grimmjow whined, trying to pull his thin but surprisingly strong fingers from his face. When Ichigo finally let go and sat back in his seat with a huff and looked away, a blush staining his scowling face.

"Then let's go on a date, yeah?" Rubbing his red cheeks, he looked at his kitten. "How about the movies tonight, after we can grab a bite to eat, then I'll take you somewhere awesome tomorrow?"

Ichigo's eyes lit up but he told himself to calm down. 'Don't get too into it; this guy seems kind of like a player. There is no way I'm gonna fall in love with another total dick. Stay strong, Ichigo.' But having a shirtless sex god with probably the sexiest pout Ichigo had ever beheld on his face with expectant puppy eyes staring directly into his soul was making it a little difficult.

He could already feel his defenses crumbling when Grimmjow grabbed his hand and brought it to his lips, deep sea blue eyes still holding his own, and said, "Please?"

Grimmjow felt a little bad for breaking out the big guns and using his puppy dog eyes and all together manly charm, but for a moment it seemed like his kitten was going to shut him down completely, and he didn't want that to happen.

"Fine, but we gotta stop by my apartment first; I can't wear the same outfit twice." As soon as the words left Ichigo's mouth he regretted them. A fire entered Grimmjow's eyes at the thought of Ichigo's apartment. He wanted to see where the berry lived, where he slept, where he ate. Grimmjow felt like he was becoming a little obsessed but there was something about Ichigo that intrigued him. Something that made Grimmjow want to know everything he possibly could about his kitten.

Ichigo was a little scared at how excited Grimmjow had become at the thought of his apartment, but he brushed it off.

Grimmjow dressed in record time throwing on stone-washed blue jeans a red shirt that said 'Keep calm and Carry on' with a little crown above the lettering. Meanwhile, Ichigo did the dishes and slipped on his white skinny jeans and polo.

Grimmjow grabbed his and they walked down the stairs.

"What movie did you want to see?" Ichigo asked as they arrived at Grimm's bike.

"There's a True Grit showing at 5:30."

"It's fine with me."Both donned their helmets, climbed on his bike, and they sped off towards Ichigo's apartment.

When they arrived, Grimmjow shut off his bike and walked towards his apartment. Ichigo unlocked his door and grabbed the handle, when he remembered something. He remembered something that was pretty fucking big that he probably never should've forgotten in the first place. The realization that his apartment was still trashed slammed into Ichigo like he had run head first into a wall.

Ichigo whipped around to see Grimmjow with both hands tucked in his pockets, and expectant look on his face.

"Ya gonna go in or what?" He asked.

"Y-yeah, but you have to stay out here." Ichigo watched as Grimmjow's face fell a little.

"Why can't I come in?" Grimm asked, cocking his head to the side and taking a step closer to Ichigo

"W-well, uhh, b-be-because, uhh-"Ichigo was trying to come up with an excuse, but none were coming to mind as Grimmjow took another step forward, a smile beginning to form on his lips. Ichigo unconsciously took another step back so Grimmjow effectively had him pinned against the door.

"Because why?" Grimm placed a hand by Ichigo's head and dipping in for a kiss, secretly grabbing the door handle.

Suddenly they were falling, but Grimmjow grabbed his kitten and whipped them around, so his precious berry wouldn't get hurt.

"Oof! Ahh, fucker, you planned that!" Ichigo yelled from his position on top of Grimmjow. Grimmjow laughed then stopped when his eyes were abruptly covered.

"Don't look!" Ichigo whined, trying to get off of Grimmjow while still covering his eyes.

"Please Ichi? I promise I won't laugh at your huge collection of stuffed animals." Grimmjow tried to say without laughing and one of the hands covering his eyes lifted up giving Grimm a temporary view of Ichigo's ceiling before said hand was brought back down, with force this time.

"I don't own any stuffed animals, you idiot!"

"Fine, fine but please Ichigo? I promise won't laugh or run screaming or whatever you think I'm gonna do." Grimmjow pleaded, but didn't feel the hands move. 'So he's not gonna give into my begging this time, guess I gotta take matters into my own hands.'

Grimmjow's hands that hand just been laying by his side reached up and gave Ichigo's sides a little tickle. Ichigo squirmed and giggled, so Grimmjow did it harder. That set Ichigo off.

"Stop! Ahahaha! Stop it! Ahaha! I said stop it! Okay! I'll let u see just stop! Ahahahaha!" Grimmjow stopped.

"Well? You gonna take your hands off or what?"

"I will… j-just gimme a minute to explain some stuff."

"Please hurry; I'd like my sight back." This earned him another slap.

"Shut up, Ichigo is talking." Grimmjow laughed at that.

"You remember last night when I told you about my total asswipe of an ex-boyfriend?"

Nod.

"Well, I used to have anger management problems after my mom passed away, that's the reason I took up yoga, and well, they kinda got the better of me when I read to piece of shit's letter. So I-I kinda… I pretty much tore my apartment to pieces."

"So that's why I'm currently pinned under? Not that I mind all that much." Slap. "Would you stop that?" Slap. "Oh, you are so gonna get it!" Grimmjow ripped Ichigo's hands off his eyes and attacked his stomach, tickling him hard.

"AHAHAHAHA! STOP GRIMMJOW! AHAHA FUCK IT HURTS!" Ichigo had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. When Grimmjow finally figured Ichi had had enough, he stopped, a grin eating his face at the sight before him. Ichigo was on his back, with Grimmjow between his legs. Ichigo's shirt was hiked up from all the intense tickling and a blush taken over his cheeks, stretching across the bridge of his nose. His deep chocolate eyes were watery and his delicious lips were parted, panting slightly.

'Fuck, maybe that was a bad idea.' Grimmjow thought as heat began to pool in his groin. He leaned back and offered Ichigo a hand up and then turned around.

"So, you did all this?" He inquired, surveying his kitten's apartment. 'Note to self, don't ever be an asshole to Ichi, or he will probably break your arms.' He thought as he looked at the faucet in the kitchen sink that was pointing skyward.

"Yeah. Yesterday."

"Yesterday? What the? Ichi, I didn't know he left like what, a couple fuckin' days ago? Fuuuck. I don't wanna be a rebound Ichi; I want this to be a real fuckin' relationship. I'm not about to out you under emotional stress if you're not ready." Grimmjow ran his hand through his blue hair, the pink stripes starting to fade, and leaned against the granite counter top sighing heavily.

"I never said you were a rebound. And I know you told me you were serious, but that was after you took me home at like, four in the morning and slept with me!"

"What can I say Ichi, I can't help myself around you." Shit eating grin in place as he played hopscotch towards Ichigo, across his kitchen floor, hoping that he wouldn't accidentally step on a piece of his dinner set, or whatever the hell his refrigerator had regurgitated.

"That's no excuse." Ichigo backed up at Grimmjow's close proximity.

"Never said it was, just an explanation." Grimmjow was definitely invading Ichigo's personal space.

Ichigo looked at his feet so he wouldn't have to see the emotions in those blue eyes that drove him crazy when he mumbled, "Maybe this is a bad idea. Y-You're an amazing person and all, but I think you're right. I'm not going to deny that I have feelings for you, b-but I, uhh, guess we should start this when my life doesn't look like my apartment does." Ichigo's voice was barely above a whisper. Ichigo shut his eyes tight; trying to block whatever was going to come out of Grimmjow's gorgeous mouth next.

Silence.

More Silence.

"Ok. I'll see you at work." Grimmjow deadpanned, before turning placing a hand on Ichigo's head and turning then leaving.

Ichigo stood in silence; he heard Grimm's bike fire up and squeal away.

'Fuck, why do I suck so bad at relationships? Not that could be even considered a relationship. More like a one night stand.'

Ichigo felt like he was drowning. He shuffled to his room and threw himself on his bed. 'I'm swearing off boys for at least a month.' Ichigo thought while his subconscious laughed maniacally at him yelling 'LIKE THAT'LL EVER HAPPEN! YOU FALL IN LOVE TO EASILY! THIS SERVES YOU RIGHT, BITCH! GRIMM ACTUALLY REALLY LIKED YOU AND YOU RUINED IT! HAHAHAHA! YOU ARE SO FUCKIN' PATHETIC!'

'I am. I am pathetic.' Ichigo lulled himself to sleep repeating that mantra, like if he said it enough times then maybe, just maybe, all the bullshit would just go away.

AN

Am I moving the story too fast? I want time to pass, but I honestly can't stand time jumps and I definitely dun wanna write about everything that happens every day :/

Oh wells. So what do you think? I wanted to add a little bit o' draaaaama in here

Do you like? It's really supposed to be a romantic comedy, but I, as it just so happens, kinda despise romantic comedies where everything goes right.

I do have a plan for this though, it's not just pouring out of my head as I write it :)

So, how you babes doin? I just bought the new MCR album. I'm not really a big fan of theirs buuuuuut this is pretty awesome. Favorite song? Vampire Money. Hands down. "3,2,1! We came to fuck!"

A friend and I wanna dress up as Killjoys for the next up coming con. I would so be Kobra Kid or Party Poison :D

Hhhnnnn…. Long AN….. Whatevs, babe, just roll with it, just roll with it

(=^.^=)


End file.
